Harry and Seamus, an unexpected love story!
by ChrisRyans1228
Summary: A love story between Harry and Seamus that forms on the rise of Lord Voldemort. Harry has the make the ultimate decision, will he give the Dark Lord what he wants and goes over to the dark side or will he fight to protect the ones he loves and to see the see the fall of You-Know-Who? The Sequel is here - /s/10258424/1/Harry-and-Seamus-Darkness-Falls
1. Chapter 1: A New Friendship Forms!

Chapter 1 – A new friendship forms!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers! This is for a mature audience!

Intro - Harry Potter has been keeping a secret from everyone, even his best friends and doesn't share this secret with anyone until he finds love in an unlikely person. Everything is about to change for Harry, his partner and his friends. Enjoy

Chapter 1 – A winter's change!

"No, no, please don't kill him, I beg you", Harry screamed at Voldemort, begging him not to kill Cedric, but no one could hear him, not Voldemort, not the death-eaters, and not Cedric. Harry was held up against Tom Riddles father's grave, too weak to try and help Cedric. Harry's heart was pounding, and Harry was in a state of panic, terrified of the nightmare he had, luckily Seamus was there to help Harry snap out of it!

Harry Potters Christmas started like every other Christmas he had at Hogwarts year except for being without Ron and Hermione, and the unusual nightmares which started at the beginning of the school year. Harry finally woke up from another nightmare to find Seamus, stood over him, asking "Harry, are you okay, you were having another nightmare! Its okay" said Seamus. Before he could, Harry was extremely confused and in a state of panic before responding to Seamus. "Thank you for asking if I'm okay, Seamus" Harry replied. Seamus got up, left Harry and headed downstairs to the common room to warm up by the fire. It took Harry 10-15 minutes to completely wake-up, not even realising that Seamus had left. Harry finally managed to gather the strength to get out of bed and draw back the curtains next to his bed, and was blinding by light which stunned Harry, it took Harry's eyes a few seconds to adjust to light, after his vision returned to normal, he realised that it had been snowing very heavily the night before.

Harry, while tying up his dressing gown, he made his way down to the common room, to find only Seamus and Neville sat there discussing their homework that was set by Professor Snape. To sleepy to take much notice of one half-asleep Seamus and one anxious Neville, Harry made his way down to the great hall. Harry, wasn't in the mood to eat his breakfast with the small crowd of students that were reading this morning's copy of the Daily Prophet so Harry decided to take his toast and tea back up to the common, his sat himself down in the arm chair across from the fireplace, while having his breakfast, and he decided to start reading the Advanced _Potion_-Making, which Profession Snape had set them to read.

Harry was unable to focus on reading Advanced _Potion_-Making, as he was distracted by Seamus, he put down his text-book and picked up his cup of tea and eavesdropped in on Seamus, and Neville's conversation. Harry has always admired Seamus's ability to speak his mind during a debate. Despite waking up in a panicky mood this morning, seeing Seamus and Neville debating made Harry's day as it was nice seeing other people argue beside Ron and Hermione! After seeing this, Harry decided not to waste his inside and venture outside to get a breath of fresh air.

It took Harry a few minutes to realise that he still had a cup of tea in his hand, but by the time he realised he was staring at Seamus, he decided to leave his cup on the table in front of him, and decided to go back up to his room to finally get dressed into his sweat pants, shirt and jumper and hiking boots, and decided to head down to Hagrid's hut, to wish him a merry Christmas and to see how he was doing after the death of Aragog. Hagrid was still a little distant over the death of Aragog, but he knew that it was okay, as he raised Aragog from when he was no bigger than a Pekingese.

To help take their minds of what's happened, Hagrid invited Harry along for a stroll in the Forbidden forest. Harry always found the Forbidden Forest somewhat relaxing, and calm, he found it easy to let mind wonder and think clearly which doesn't seem too much for him but after the fresh air helped clear out his mind, he knew that no one bother him out here. This caused Harry so much frustration but this always melted away whenever he was in the Forbidden Forest or taking a hot bath in the prefect's bathroom on the 5th floor on the castle, which he'd like to visit more often.

After 20 minutes of much needed peace and quiet, Harry and Hagrid made their way down to the great lake to skim some stones on the water but their disappointed, they found that the great lake had frozen over the night before.

"How are you finding the school year so far, Harry?" said Hagrid

"Everything is going fine except for Snape's advanced potions class. No room for failure this year", replied Harry.

"I'm glad" replied Hagrid.

After a few moments of silence, "Where's Ron and Mione?" asked Hagrid, a soft, warming voice.

"Oh, they've decided to spend the winter at the Burrow, to celebrate Fleur's and Bill's wedding, and Hermione wanted to see what a wizard Christmas was like. I didn't want to be a third wheel, so I decided to spend my Christmas at Hogwarts alone with his thoughts", Harry replied.

"Oh okay, what about Ginny, don't you two have a thing for each other? Surely you want to spend Christmas with her?" Hagrid added.

"Oh, no, it's not like that Hagrid, I see Ginny as more of a sister than a girlfriend. People just assumed we like each other and sometimes it's easier to go along with it!" Harry replied with such uncertainty, and confusing tone in his voice.

"Oh, well..., is there anyone who's caught your eye then Harry, out of curiosity?" said Hagrid in a humble tone.

"Yeah, I've got my eye on someone, and if it's okay, I'd like to keep it to myself for now?"

Finally making their way back to Hagrid's hut, Harry realised that he'd spend the past few hours in the forbidden forest, and that it was time for lunch, the fresh air helped Harry work up an appetite.

"I'm off to grab some lunch, I'll see you soon Hagrid", said Harry as Hagrid entered his hut.

After reaching the top of the iced over stone steps, Harry almost slipped, Harry regained his balance again after stumbling a little, and luckily, no one was around to see him nearly slip back down the steps, saving himself a lot of embarrassment.

Heading towards the great hall, Harry bumped into Seamus and the third floor stairwell.

"Would you like to grab something to eat, Harry" said Seamus

"I'd love to, and great timing by the way, I was just heading there myself", replied Harry

As there were few students spending the holidays at Hogwarts, everyone who was there was sat the far end of the hall, each sitting in each house. Harry and Seamus made their way to the back, and sat down. As they sat down, Harry caught a glimpse of this morning's edition of The Daily Prophet headline and in big bold letters, it said "Harry Potter, fraud or murdered".

"Don't buy into it to, Harry! It's nothing more than vicious rumours that alls" said Seamus, trying to comfort and reassure Harry, with his thick Irish accent, it worked!

Harry and Seamus didn't really have how much of a friendship until they forged one since the beginning of the year, with Seamus being there to help Harry snap out of his nightmares most nights, and the realisation happened over lunched that day, and Harry hadn't had such closeness with a friend since he met Ron, a few years back.

"Harry would you like to have a few pints of Butterbeer with me at the Three Broomsticks, I need to talk to you about something?" asked Seamus in a quiet voice.

"Sure, I was planning on heading out there anyway today, and I'd like the company" replied Harry.

Both of the boys headed for Hogsmeade, and with the heavy snow that fell the night, it took them just under forty-five minutes to get there, normally it takes them half the half time to walk there without the snow.

Finally arriving at the Three Broomsticks, they both put their coats on the coat rake, and Harry proceeded to find a seat near the fire, and Seamus headed to the bar to get the Butterbeer.

"Two pints of Butterbeer please" asked Seamus

"Two Butterbeer coming up, my love", replied Madam Rosmerta.

"That's five Galleons please" said Madam Rosmerta

Seamus gave her the five Galleons, and then proceeded over to Harry by the fireplace.

"Thank you, Seamus", replied Harry

"So, what did you want to talk to me about Seamus?"

"Oh yeah, this is hard for me to say, please promise me you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you. I'm not ready for people to know yet", replied Seamus, in a serious tone.

"Your Secret is safe with me Seamus, I promise I'll this between us", Replied Harry

After a few seconds of awkward and intense silent.

"Harry, I'm gay", Said Seamus

"Oh wow, that unexpected, but I am happy for you and

"Thank you for being so understanding and i appreciate that you're keeping it as a secret, it's been killing me, not being able to tell anyone", replied Seamus.

"If we're confessing, I have something to tell you as well, I'm gay as well and I've liked I've kind of liked you for a while now", Said Harry.

"When did you realised", Said Seamus

"yeah, I realised I was over the summer, but I never told anyone, not even Ron and Hermione, they, like everyone else, think I'm in love with Ginny", said Harry

"How about you and I, date each other?" said Seamus

"Yes, I've been waiting for a long time this to happen. But we have to keep it a secret until we're both ready to tell everyone!" said Harry

"I agree", Said Seamus

Harry placed his hand gently on top of Seamus's, and not a word was spoken.

Four Butterbeers later, Harry and Seamus didn't realise they missed dinner, but they didn't mind, as their new found relationship, made them ignore world around them.

"Do you want to head back to the common room and sit by the fire", suggested Seamus

"I'd love to", replied Harry

Finally making their way back up to the common, they sat in front of the fire, just talking about how they've come to terms with who they are and how they've kept it a secret, and for the first time ever, Harry felt like a normal wizard.

Both feeling tired, Harry and Seamus decided to head to bed.

As they headed up to their room, Harry found a note on Neville's bed, and saying that he left to spend Christmas at home with aunt, and didn't get a chance to say bye as no one was there.

"Neville went home for Christmas, it looks like we have the room to ourselves for the rest of the holidays", said Harry

"That works out perfectly! Why don't you bunk with me tonight, Harry"

Harry didn't say anything, he turned around and smiled and made his way over to his bed and got him in.

Seamus got in next to Harry and wrapped Harry in his arm.

"Goodnight Harry", Said Seamus

Author's note – I will end the chapter here. Please tell me what you think, and if you like chapter 1, I'll start on chapter 2.


	2. Chapter 2: A New Love, A New Day!

Harry and Seamus: An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 2 – A New Love, a New Day

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers! This is for a mature audience!

This Saturday didn't start like any other day, Harry and Seamus were woken by Hedwig pecking at the window, waiting to be let out but there two main things that were different today.

Harry and Seamus began dating the night before, and secondly, this was the first night that Harry didn't have the nightmare about Cedric, maybe it was because he woke up, feeling safe and protected in the arms of Seamus. Waking up to an empty bedroom allowed Harry and Seamus to lie in bed together for a while.

"Morning", Harry said to Seamus, looking him in the eyes without his glasses on, which Seamus found adorable. Instead of saying morning back, he kissed Harry for the time. Nothing was said but nothing needed to be said, as the kiss said more than a thousand words could.

Harry got up out of bed and headed for the window next to his bed to let out Hedwig, who'd been waiting energetically to be let for the day.

"There you go Hedwig, see you at bedtime", Harry said to Hedwig as she flew away.

"Would you like to and grab some breakfast, Harry?" asked Seamus with a satisfied smile on his face and, who was partially lying down with nothing more than the duvet was covering him from the waist down and was trying desperately trying to hide his morning wood but failed but Harry just smiled.

"Sure, I could do with a cup of tea" replied Harry

Seamus, along with Harry, got up and put his sweat pants and jumper on, and then headed to the Great Hall with Harry, while on the way, they both found it extremely difficult not to hold hands and kiss each other in the hallways, even though they could away with it, they didn't take the chance, as they've been dating for less than half a day and didn't want people to know.

They entered the Great Hall, with flirtatious looks being exchanged between them but no one seemed to notice, and it helped that everyone assumed Harry liked Ginny.

There wasn't much food left as they arrived late to breakfast but managed to pick away whatever was there but being in the start of the honey-moon phase, Harry and Seamus weren't up for eating a lot.

"Would you care to join in the bath on the prefects bathroom on the third floor", said Seamus, in a seductive voice.

A gentle sound of a harp was playing in the background and the bath was full to the top with hot water and bubbles. Harry doubled cheek the door to make sure it was locked,

"I doubled checked the door", shouted Harry, he then preceded to the bath, where Seamus was already in, stark naked, only being covered from the waist down by bubbles.

Seamus stood there, half smiling, half biting his lip; he flicked some bubbles at Harry.

To break the sexual tension, Seamus gently pulled Harry towards and passionately kissed him.

Even though they were comfortable enough to stand in a bath, naked together, Harry and Seamus were uncomfortable to see other naked, and were both inexperienced.

"Please can we wait", said Seamus

"Sure" said Harry and took his hand and took him over to the step and sit and cuddle, and gazed into the mermaid in the stained glass window.

Harry had never felt so alive. He was so alive, that he was in such a state of euphoria that nothing else mattered. When he was with Seamus, he wasn't the boy who lived; he was just an ordinary wizard. An unusual feeling he could use to.

After spending a few hours in each wrapped in each other's arms.

"When can start telling people about us", Harry said in a curious voice.

"I don't know yet, maybe we can people start telling people at the end of the holidays", replied Harry

"How about I tell Dean and you can tell Ron and Hermione", Asked Seamus

"Okay, sure, that's fine by me" replied Harry

The good thing about Hogwarts being practically empty, is that it made it easy for Harry and Seamus to run back up to the Gryffindor common room in just a towel, and their clothes in the other hand, which added to the thriller of bathing naked together.

With no one else in Gryffindor was at Hogwarts except for Dean Thomas, but he was out in Hogsmeade for the night with friends from Hufflepuff, Seamus and Harry didn't have t worry about being caught, soaking wet in nothing but a towel.

Both sitting by the fire to dry off from their saucy bath, Harry decided to write a letter to Ron and Hermione.

"_**Dear, Ron and Hermione"**_

_**I hope you're enjoying your holidays at the burrow, it's been a little weird without you here at Hogwarts but the peace and quiet has been pleasant. I have something to tell you, but I prefer to tell you in person. If it's possible, I'd like to tell you in the next few days or be the school starts up again but there's no rush.**_

_**Love Harry**_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, and the letter shouldn't take too long to reach the burrow.

Harry woke early to take his weekly Sunday stroll around the castle grounds, and on his way back, he decided to take a detour to the owl mail room to see if Ron and Hermione replied to his letter. Hedwig arrived just before Harry reached the top of the stairs

Harry retrieved the letter from Hedwig's beck and went back to the common room, to say good morning to Seamus and open his letter by the fire.

"_**Dear Harry"**_

_**Your letter was a nice surprise and it was nice to hear from you. Ron and I are fine. Spending Christmas at the burrow was a little different to what I'm use to but I love it. So what it is that you wanted to tell us. I wonder what it is. I asked Mrs. Weasley, and she said its fine for you to come to the burrow for Christmas. The magical car broke down in the Forbidden Forest, so you need to find another way here. Hope you can make in time for Christmas, it feels too weird without you her.**_

_**Love Hermione and Ron**_

"Good morning Harry, you're up early" said Seamus in a sleepy voice, which Harry always dreamy.

"I like to go for an early morning walk on a Sunday and I snuck out, I didn't want to wake you", replied Harry

Seamus made his way over to where Harry was sitting on the sofa and placed head his shoulder.

"Hey Seamus, I wrote a letter Ron and Hermione, I said that I something to tell. They've invited me to go stay with the Weasley's. I was planning on going and coming out to them and it would mean a lot if you came along with me for support. So how about it", said Harry.

"Sure, I'd love to go. When do leave and how will we get there" replied Seamus

"I was planning on apparating there later today. I was planning on spending the rest of the holidays there", said Harry

"Okay. Should I take something", asked Seamus

"No, it'll be fine" said Harry

Harry and Seamus headed up to the common room to pack early, so they can be ready to leave after later in the day.

After they finished packing, "Do you want to get some breakfast", said Harry

"About time", said Seamus, with a cheeky grin on his face.

With only two days left until Christmas day, Harry and Seamus were the only students left in the castle, any students that were at breakfast this morning had already left for home by the time it was dinner, and with nearly all the students were gone, the majority of the teachers had left to be with their families, with the exception of Professor Snape and Filch.

With no in the Great Hall, Harry and Seamus didn't have to worry about being conceited about their relationship. Even though there was no one there, it made being open with being caught somewhat thrilling.

After spending the rest of the day out and about around the castle, and catching up with any schoolwork, as they didn't want it to ruin their holidays. It was around 6pm before either Harry or Seamus had finished with their school work and both are packed and ready to leave for the Burrow.

Authors Note- This chapter is a little shorter than chapter one, as I didn't want to drag in any longer. This chapter is a lot juicer than the last. Hope you enjoy, and I'll start chapter 3 in the next few days, just need plan what to write about Enjoy


	3. Chapter 3: Truth and Betrayal

Harry and Seamus: An Unexpected Love Story

Chapter 3: Truth and Betrayal

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

"Are you ready Seamus", Asked Harry.

"Yeah, just let me grab my stuff", replied Seamus.

"Grab my arm", Said Harry

Seamus walked over to Harry and grabbed his, within seconds, Harry and Seamus had apparated to the front borrow of the Burrow. Unlike Harry, Seamus wasn't use to apparating, and as soon they arrived at the burrow, Seamus crashed to the ground with a big thud, holding his stomach, trying not to vomit.

Harry quickly bent down to see if Seamus was okay.

"Are you okay", asked Harry.

"Yeah", groaned Seamus, holding his stomach.

"Did this happen to happen the first time you apparated Harry", asked Seamus

"Yeah, it did and It's normal for this to happen the first you apparate, you quickly get use to it" Said Harry, while helping Seamus up.

Ginny ran down stairs and opened the door after hearing a loud thud a few moments ago.

"Harry, are you okay", asked Ginny

"Yeah, I'm fine thanks, but Seamus on the other hand", Replied Harry

"Please will you help me with taking Seamus inside", asked Harry.

"Sure thing", said Ginny.

Harry and Ginny picked up Seamus and carried in over their shoulders and placed him on the chair by the fire.

"I'll be back in a minute Seamus", said Harry

Harry then proceeded to follow Ginny into the kitchen

"Harry, what's Seamus doing here", asked Ginny

"I'll explain everything to you when Ron and Hermione are here, didn't they show the letter I sent and where are they by the way", relied Harry

"They're upstairs in Ron's room", replied Ginny.

Harry headed up to Ron's room.

"Merry Christmas guys", said Harry as he walked into Ron's.

To Harry's surprised, he walked into Hermione on top of Ron. Harry fantasised a little about seeing Hermione naked, but not in this way.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry", said Harry in a surprised and very shocked voice. He quickly left the room and headed back downstairs.

A few minutes later, Ron and Hermione, got dressed and headed downstairs in complete embarrassment and shame.

Before Ron and Hermione could say anything, "I didn't see anything", said Harry

"We're sorry Harry but we're glad you're here", said Hermione

"Is that Seamus, sitting in our front room", he said to Ginny

"Oh, Harry brought him here; he said that he'll explain everything with you two here", replied Ginny.

"I think we should go and sit down", said Harry

Ron and Hermione were sat in one part of the lounge; Ginny went and sat down by Seamus.

With a confused on everyone's face, they looked at each other and then looked at Harry.

"Is everything okay Harry", asked Ron

"Yeah, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a while now", said Harry

Awkward silence filled the room for a few seconds.

"I'm gay, and Seamus and I have been dating for a few days", said Harry

"Oh wow Harry, a little unexpected but I'm happy for you", said Ron, to everyone's disbelieve, no one expected Ron to be completely okay with it.

"b-b-but what Ginny', said Hermione, looking at Ginny, sympathetically.

"I knew Harry was gay since the beginning of the school. It was my idea to pretend to like each other until Harry was ready to tell everyone", said Ginny.

"So, how long have long have you known and how long have you been dating Seamus", asked Ron

"I've known for a while but came to terms with it over the summer, and Seamus and I been dating since the beginning of the holidays", replied Harry, who had moved next to Seamus, holding hands.

"Please can you keep what I've told you in this room for now, I don't want anyone at school to know yet", asked Harry.

Hermione sat in there in disbelief, not knowing what to do, or what to say. She wanted to accept Harry, she really did but inside, she felt betrayed. Betrayed by the fact that Harry didn't feel like he confide in her or Ron.

"I'm happy for you Harry" said Hermione in an unsure tone.

Everyone headed to bed. Seamus took the sofa, and Ginny and Ron went to their own rooms except for Hermione, who decided to sit in the kitchen with a cup of tea. It took a minute for Harry to realise she wasn't there when everyone headed to bed. Harry headed to the kitchen to speak to Hermione.

"Hermione, are you okay. You haven't said much all night", asked Harry

"No, no it isn't, how could you not tell us you were gay Harry, but you told Ginny, I thought we were close than that", replied Harry.

"Hermione, I am so sorry that I didn't tell you sooner but I was ready to tell you until now, and with Ginny, everyone assumed I liked her so I told her out of respect but it was her idea to go along with it" replied Harry.

"I know you know would never hurt me but I feel betrayed", said Hermione.

"I am sorry that I hurt you", replied Harry

I'm headed up to bed, Ron made up the spare bed in his room", said Hermione.

Harry shortly followed Hermione to bed. An hour passed since Harry went to bed, he sat up and saw that Hermione was asleep wrapped in Ron's arms. He couldn't sleep due to hurt Hermione, so he decided to go down and check on Seamus, who was also awake.

"Harry, are you okay", asked Seamus

"I've really hurt Hermione by keeping this secret and I don't know what to do", replied Harry.

"If you two are close as you seem, she'll come to terms to it", replied Seamus.

"I guess you're right", replied Harry.

Harry lent over to kiss Seamus, and one kiss led to another.

Not before too long, in the heat of the moment.

"I want to take our relationship to the next level, I know the perfect spot by the pond", Harry whispered in Seamus's ear.

By the time they reached the pond, both Harry and Seamus was butt naked. Seamus showing his happiness, both physically and emotionally, he took Harry's hand, and pulled into the water for some skinny dipping. After an hour of skinny dipping, Seamus suggested that they move onto something fitting of the mood.

Seamus walked Harry back over to the sand, and started to kiss Harry from the neck down to his thighs, and slowly showing how much he appreciated Harry. A few minutes later, to show is appreciation for Seamus, Harry bent over the rock nearby and turned to Seamus and said, "I'm ready Seamus", said Harry with a smirk on his face.

After losing their virginity for the first time, Harry and Seamus were satisfied but they didn't need to show so for the rest of the night, they decided to spend it lying next to the pond stark naked.

The following morning, Ginny ran into Ron's room, and shouted, "Harry and Seamus have disappeared".

Ron and Hermione woke up an instant. Hermione forgetting how she felt about Harry the night before, that didn't seem matter, the trio ran outside, shouting, "HARRY", "SEAMUS".

Faintly hearing their screens, Harry and Seamus woke up.

"SHIT, SHIT, SHIT", both Harry and Seamus said to each other as they scurried to find their clothes and return to the burrow, eventually retuning to the house.

"We're here", said Harry and Seamus at the same time.

"Where were you" said Ginny.

"I couldn't sleep and went to check on Seamus, and one thing lead to another, and we fell asleep next to the pond", replied Harry.

"We're sorry to cause any worry", said Seamus.

"It's okay Harry, let's go inside and get some breakfast", said Ron.

Author's Note- I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, it's little raunchier than the last two chapters. I hope you'll leave a review or two, telling what you think. Chapter 4 will be up in a few days.


	4. Chapter 4: Return to Hogwarts!

Harry and Seamus: An unexpected love story!

Chapter 4 – Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Recap – Harry and Seamus begin dating and eventually come out to Ron and Hermione. Everyone's okay with it except for Hermione. Harry and Seamus begin the sexual side of their relationship.

Sorry it's been a few days since I last updated a chapter, been a little busy, and just spending a little extra time writing this chapter. If you like it, please leave a review and Enjoy.

I've also corrected the error in which a massive chuck on the story was clumped together.

Everyone except Hermione was happy about Harry and Seamus coming out, unexpected but everyone didn't mind. The holidays went pretty quickly. Everyone enjoyed Christmas day even Hermione who spent the rest of the holidays feeling a mixture of betrayal and pettiness but seemed to be happy when it came the magical feast they had on Christmas day, which was made Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone decided to go and spend New Year's Eve in Hogsmeade so that they were close to Hogwarts for when the new school term starts up. This was the first New Years Eve where Ron and Hermione was a couple and Seamus and Harry were the other couple. Midnight hour struck with the most amazing fireworks, sparkles, Catherine wheels and anything else you could think.

Seeing Harry and Seamus together as a couple, seeing them kiss each other at midnight made Hermione realise that she spent the holidays worrying over nothing.

"Harry, I wanted to say I'm sorry about how I've been acting towards you and Seamus, I was bang out of order", Said Hermione

"It's okay, I knew it would be a bit of a shock, and one good thing game out of it", Replied Harry.

"What's that", Replied Hermione

"I saw you stark naked", Replied Harry with a big grin of his face.

Hermione blushed and said "Please can you not mention it to anyone, it was rather embarrassing" and then blushed,

"Don't worry Hermione", Replied Harry.

Waking up the next day in the Three Broom Inn, Harry and Seamus spent the entire night awake, fucking like wild animals. It was exhilarating for both Harry and Seamus. Harry had never felt such passion, only when Seamus was doing him and kissing his neck at the same time.

"Let's go downstairs", said Harry

Seamus just smiled and followed.

Following Harry and Seamus, Ron and Hermione were the next up. By the look light twinkling in Hermione's eyes, it gave away that Ron and Hermione also had sex, but by the look in her face, it was obvious that Ron was a very passionate but very gentle lover, which Hermione really admired. Ron always put Hermione's needs before his own.

"Won't Ginny be joining us", Said Hermione as she sat to butter her toast.

"Oh Ginny never comes down for breakfast, she makes a cup of tea and heads back to bed to read", replied Ron.

"Oh okay, maybe we should get ready to go back to Hogwarts after we finished breakfast", Asked Hermione.

"I agree, off you go", said Mrs. Weasley.

Everyone finished their breakfasts and headed upstairs. For Ron and Hermione, there wasn't much to do as Hermione was prepared to leave like as always, and Ron made the bed, on the other for Seamus and Harry, their room required a little more attention as they spent the entire fucking each other, but with a cast of a spell or two, in less than five minutes, everything was cleaned and fix to how it was and all their stuff was packed away.

"There's a carriage waiting outside for your bags", shouted Mrs. Weasley from the bottom of the stairs.

"Okay mum", shouted Ron and Ginny

"Okay, Mrs Weasley", shout Harry and Hermione

The group headed back to Hogwarts for the start of term, Ginny, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley were a few metres ahead of the Ron, Seamus and Harry.

"I'm glad you and Hermione made up Harry. She's been beating herself up over it, just don't tell her I said that", said Ron.

"Me to Ron", replied Harry.

"I really am happy for you two you know, I think it's brave", said Ron to Harry and Seamus.

"Thank you for the support Ron, it means a lot to us", replied Seamus.

"No problem. Eugh I'm looking forward to having Snape first thing tomorrow", said Ron.

The trio let out a huge sigh of unhappiness.

"Has anyone done the work Snape set before the end of term", Asked Ron

"Yeah, Seamus and I completed it a few days into the holidays", Replied Harry.

"Oh crap", moaned Ron.

"Hermione is gonna be pissed if she finds out", laughed Harry.

Ron decided to run head to the girls and to ask Hermione what the homework Snape had set was about.

Harry waited for Ron to be out of hearing range before turning to Seamus.

"How about later tonight, we slip away and go to the prefect's bathroom for a little R&R, consider it a late Christmas present", said Harry seductively in Seamus's ears.

Seamus didn't say anything but by the grin on his face, he was intrigued by what Harry whispered.

Finally reaching the castle, Filch was already there to take everyone's luggage up to the common room. This allowed everyone to head straight up to the common room. They arrived to find no else had returned to the castle yet. Everyone decided to sit by the fire just talking about everything and anything.

The hours flew by and everyone arrived back to Hogwarts. Everyone was excited to see each other and after exchanging presents and stories time flew by and everyone was heading to bed. Harry and Seamus waited for Ron, Neville and Dean to fall asleep before sneaking down the bathroom. After waiting half an hour for Ron to doze off, Harry and Seamus slipped away in nothing more than boxers and a tight T-shirts.

Seamus and Harry found it exceptionally easy to sneak into the bathroom. Seamus locked the door and then threw Harry against the door and then proceeded from his neck down to his hard on. After a few minutes had passed, Seamus was fully down and his knees.

"I'm returning the favour, I had you at the burrow and you can take me here", said Seamus.

Ten minutes had passed, Harry and Seamus had finished pleasuring each other and decided to hit the hay, as they had an early morning and didn't want to be half asleep for Snape's potion class.

"I expect every single one of you to have completed the work I set you", shouted Snape as he walked into his classroom.

"Turn to page 349, and complete the potion", ordered Snape.

"Veritaserum, but sir, it's forbidden for students to brew this", said Hermione in a serious tone of voice.

"Silence Miss. Granger", yelled Snape.

"This task requires you to work in pairs. Pair up with your usual partners except you Harry, you're working with Seamus from now, and Dean, you're now working with Neville", said Snape as he went to sit down at his desk.

"But why sir", asked Harry with an objective tone of voice but inside, he was ecstatic, being able to work with his boyfriend.

"Don't answer back Potter, 5 points from Gryffindor", replied Snape. "I wonder why Snape paired us together", whispered Harry.

"I don't know, do you think he knows about us", asked Seamus, looking very worried.

"I hope not, if he does. How the hell did he find out", replied Harry Two hours had passed and Harry and Seamus were too worried to speak about their relationship.

The only they spoken was when Harry asked Seamus for ingredients for the potions.

"End of class, leave your cauldrons' where they are. I'll move them where to they be left to brew", shouted Snape.

Harry, Seamus, Ron, and Hermione were the last the leave the classroom, while heading to their next lesson, which was divination with Professor Trelawney.

"I wonder why Snape decided to pair you two together, it's unexpected and I have a bad feeling about this", said Hermione.

"Harry asked the same question", replied Seamus.

"It is a strange one isn't it", added Ron

"I guess we're a few minutes early, we can get the good seats", said Harry in a distant voice.

Harry led the group into the back of the classroom. The professor wasn't there which was unusual but that didn't bother them too much. As the class room filled with a mixture of Ravenclaws, Slytherin's, Hufflepuff's, and Gryffindor students. A few people were surprised to see Harry and Ron there before everyone else. Dean managed to find a spot next to Seamus, who was sat with Ron and Harry. Dean gave a why are you sitting with these two look to Seamus.

"Morning class, one person from each table come and grab a tea pot and a few cups, and make a cup of tea, but make sure you leave the tea leaves", said Trelawney.

"But why", asked Ron.

"We're tea reading Ronald", said Hermione.

"Quite right you are Miss. Granger", said Professor Trelawney.

Hermione got up and grabbed a tea pot and 5 cups, and headed back to the film. She sat down and poured five cups of tea. It was piping hot when Hermione poured it, the group spoke about Snape pairing Harry and Seamus together, after twenty minutes had passed, the tea was drinkable.

"Everyone drink your tea and then work with the person next to you and read their tea leaves", asked Professor Trelawney.

Ron and Hermione read each other's tea leaves while Seamus and Dean Read theirs and Harry decided to go and sit with Neville whom, he enjoyed working with.

Hermione and Ron found that they'll have an argument with each other but will end up being happier than ever. Dean found out that someone will tell him something huge. Neville struggled to make sense of Harry's tea leaves.

"Professor, I can't make out what Harry's tea leaves", asked Neville.

He handed the cup to Professor Trelawney and as she took a look at it, she dropped the cup in shock which not only surprised Harry who was day-dreaming and the rest of the class.

"What is it", asked Harry. Professor Trelawney had a vision. "The ones you love the most will suffer unless you give over the thing he seeks", said Trelawney.

The classes ended there and Harry left the room before anyone could get a chance to talk to him, he only managed to get half way down the stairs before having a panic attack, luckily Hermione, Ron and Seamus got to him before his attack worsened and managed to calm down. With Harry still in shock, he followed the group into the great hall for lunch. Harry sat next to Seamus and Ron and Hermione sat across them to talk without being over heard by the rest of Gryffindor.

"Are you feeling any better Harry, that was quite a shock", asked Hermione. "Yeah, I think. Do you think Professor Trelawney was right about the predication", asked Harry.

"Do you think that being paired with Seamus in potions has something with it", asked Harry

"I don't know Harry, but I think it's a good idea to talk to Dumbledore about it and mention the dreams you've having", replied Hermione. "I guess you're right Hermione", replied Harry.

"How did you two find the potion this morning", asked Seamus. "I think we did well, but I have to give Hermione the credit but we'll have to wait a month to find out though", replied Ron.

"I'm glad we have Monday afternoons off, I've missed the library", said Hermione.

"I see nothing's changed with Hermione then", said Ron. Harry and Seamus grinned at Ron.

"Alright, I'm gonna go and see Dumbledore", Said Harry. "Cya later Harry", smiled Seamus "Good-bye Harry", said Ron An awkward silence fell between them after Harry left.

"How long have you liked Harry? If you don't mine me asking Seamus", asked Hermione out of curiosity?

"No not all. I've had a crush on Harry since for a year or so", replied Seamus.

"Have you always known you liked, you know, other guys?" whispered Ron.

"I've always known on some level but I didn't accept since before the holidays", replied Seamus.

"We're really glad that you and Harry are dating, we've never seen Harry so Happy and confident", said Hermione.

"Yeah I've noticed as well", said Ron.

"I'm glad that I'm making Harry happy. I've never so close and connected with someone before", replied Seamus. Harry arrived at the entrance of Dumbledore office ten minutes later.

"Sherbet Lemons", said Harry. Harry proceeded up the stairs and slowly opened the door to Dumbledore's office.

"Ah Harry, I've been expecting you. I'm trusting that you've had a wonderful and an eventful Christmas", said Dumbledore.

"Harry was distracted to reply and Dumbledore knew something was troubling him.

"Something's bothering you Harry, what is it?" asked Dumbledore.

"Since returning Hogwarts, I've been having this nightmare about Cedric being murdered by Voldemort, and I keep screaming, but no one can hear me and I wake up in a state of panic but it stopped since I started dating Seamus. I'm worried it's going to start again. And then today in divination, Professor Trelawney predicated that Voldemort is going to kill the one's I love until I give him what he wants". Replied Harry.

"Harry is good to dwell on predicaments, but I don't blame for you being worried Harry. I think it's wise to wait and see what happens, and be extra cautious, and keep your friends close", said Dumbledore.

An hour had passed since Harry discussed his problems with Dumbledore, Harry left to catch up with Ron, Hermione, and Seamus. He went to search for them and found out they headed for Hagrid's hut, since they haven't seen them since the beginning of the Christmas holidays.

"Oh Harry, how to nice to see you, how was your holiday's?" asked Hagrid. "Hey Hagrid, Christmas was good, and I have something to tell you", said Harry "What is it Harry", asked Hagrid

"Seamus and I are dating", replied Harry. "I'm happy for you two", replied Hagrid. The group decided to talk for a few hours. Catching up with stories and having a few laughs.

They realised its gone dark and near dinner time. "It's time for you to head up the castle, it's past the curfew. I'll escort you back to the castle", said Hagrid. Everyone got their coats on and headed up to castle.

"Thanks for escorting us back to the castle", said Hermione. "No problem, let's go and get some dinner", replied Hagrid. Dumbledore tapped the glass to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome back everyone, I hope you enjoyed the holidays, and hope you'll enjoy the school year. And enjoy the feast", said Dumbledore. Everyone was excited to be able to properly catch up with each and simply enjoy the food.

Until a few Slytherin students make a few sly comments that are directed at Harry and his friends.

"OI, Potter, I've heard you've being fucking Finnigan in the prefects bathroom on the third fly, is it true", sniggered Malfoy.

Instead of directing it to just Harry and Seamus, everyone within a foot heard and it spread around the school like wildfire. "Harry Potter and Seamus Finnigan are fucking.

They're gay. Doesn't the chosen one love that Weasley girl", was the main thing everyone was whispering. Not knowing what to do.

"I'll meet you guys in the common room later", said Harry as he got up. Everyone had stopped talking when they realised Harry was leaving and just started at Harry as he left the Great Hall.

Harry had never felt so exposed and embarrassed.

Finally getting out and finally reached the common room, he felt somewhat relieved to be out the judging eyes of everyone in school until he realised that Seamus was still in there.

A few minutes later Seamus caught up with Harry in the common. "Harry are you okay", asked Seamus. Harry turned round and kicked the back of the sofa in anger.

"No, how the hell did Draco find out, we were so careful. I am so sorry that you were outed when you weren't to come out. I am so sorry", replied Harry.

"Harry, it's going to be okay. It's not exactly how I want to come out but it's out in the open and we won't have to sneak around", said Seamus.

"I guess you're right", replied Harry.

Harry headed over to Seamus and kissed him.

Ron and Hermione and Ginny managed to slip away without anyone noticing, well it wasn't too hard as everyone was still talking about Harry and Seamus having a secret love affair.

"Oh, I am so sorry that Malfoy did that", said Hermione.

"We'll stand by both you", said Ginny as she put her hand on top of Harry's.

"This isn't going to be easy to shake of, everything will change", said Seamus.

"It's going to be okay", replied Hermione.

Harry knew he could rely on his friends and Seamus for support, but he felt like an easy target, an open target.

Will his love for Seamus, be used as a weakness. Will people treat him the same.

Harry was pretty tired, physically and emotionally, he decided to head off to bed alone. "I'm pretty in tired. I'm heading off to bed", said Harry "Night Harry", the group said.

Harry got up, kissed Seamus and went to bed.

"Do you think he'll be okay", asked Seamus.

"Just give him a few days Seamus" said Ron.

"Harry isn't one for expressing his emotion", replied Ginny.

"I think it's best for all of us to head to bed", said Hermione.

A/N – This chapter is longer than the first three chapters, that's why it's been a few days since I lasted posted. I hope you find this chapter more interesting. If you like it, please leave a review. Enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5:Something Wicked This Way Come

Harry and Seamus: An unexpected love story!

Chapter 5 – Something Wicked This Way Comes

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Recap – Harry and Seamus tell Ron and Hermione about their relationship. Snape asks them to brew Veritaserum**. **Professor Trelawney has a prediction andDraco somehow found out about Harry and Seamus, and outed them to the entire school.

Everyone went to bed shortly after Harry. When Ron and Seamus entered their room, Harry was peacefully asleep, which was unusual as Harry was usually the last one to fall asleep and usually tossing and turning.

"Harry isn't restless", said Seamus.

"Enjoy it while it lasts", chuckled Ron.

Tonight was the first night during the school where there appeared to be peace and quiet, which helped everyone fall asleep relatively quickly.

"Hand over the prophecy is, or you will die", screamed Voldemort as he cast the Cruciatus Curse at Harry who was tied up on a chair in the middle of a room full of glowing glass balls.

"What prophecy", yelled Harry?

"Crucio", screamed Voldemort.

"Argh, please stop", yelled Harry.

"If you don't give me the prophecy, I will kill the ones you", whispered Voldemort as he ran his finger over Harry's scar, which caused him a lot of agony.

This is when Ron and Seamus, who were trying to wake Harry up, knew that something was terribly wrong.

"Go and get McGonagall, Seamus", said Ron

A few minutes had past and McGonagall had arrived to find Harry awake covered in sweat and shaking in his bed.

"Potter, can you hear me, are you alright?" said McGonagall.

"You two, pick him up and follow me to Professor Dumbledore's office", said McGonagall.

"In the dream, why was Voldemort torturing you", asked Dumbledore.

"I-I-I", stuttered Harry

"In the dream, where are you", interrupted Dumbledore.

"I-I-I, what the fuck is happening to me", yelled Harry, who had never really lost his temper.

"There is a connection between your mind and the Dark Lord's mind", replied Dumbledore.

"You called", said Snape

"Your timing is impeccable", replied Dumbledore.

"We can't wait, if you-know-who knows about the connection. He'll use it to his advantage, we know what he can do", said Dumbledore

"Is there anything I can do", asked Snape.

"You know what to do", replied Dumbledore

Snape grabbed Harry by the arm and dragged him down to his class-room. Harry was still in shocking and shaking, and was to out of it to fight back and break free. Snape though Harry into the chair by the far corner in back of the class-room.

"It appears there is a connection between the Dark Lord's mind and your own. Whether he is, as yet, aware of this connection is for the moment unclear. Pray he remains ignorant", said Snape.

"What will happen to me if he finds out", asked Snape

"Slowly destroy you. It was the Dark Lords favourite to unhinge your mind, slowly torture with false dreams until finally, you beg him to kill you where stand", replied Snape.

Snape performed Occlumency on Harry and entered Harry's mind.  
During the Occlumency, Snape penetrated Harry's deepest thoughts, dreams and fantasies.  
Amongst these dreams were Harry and Seamus coming out to each other, and begin dating, Harry and Seamus fucking for the first time at the Burrow, and then again in bathroom, seeing Hermione naked for the time.

"Those thoughts are personal", shouted Harry

"No to the Dark Lord, they're not", replied Snape.

"Please, let me rest, we've doing this four hours", pleaded Harry.

"The Dark Lord doesn't rest", replied Snape.

Harry left the class-room and walkthrough the dungeons, which was cold on his feet as he had no socks on, and he finally made it up to the Gryffindor common room, to find half the Gryffindor house sat in the common. Ron and Seamus noticed Harry and stood up.

"Harry, there you are", said Seamus.

"What's wrong", said Harry.

"Harry, it's Hermione, she was attacked early", replied Ron

"Wait, what, when, where", replied Harry.

"About an hour, Hermione went to the bathroom and was attacked on her way back", said Professor McGonagall.

"Who did it?" asked Harry

"We don't know but we suspect it was one of you-know-who's followers", replied McGonagall.

"How did they get into the castle?" asked Harry

"We're still looking into it, but they would of needed help of someone from inside the castle", replied McGonagall.

"Where is Hermione now", asked Harry.

"The hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey is taking very good care", replied McGonagall.

"Do you think the visions are coming true", asked Harry.

"It appears so Potter", replied McGonagall.

"How are you holding up Ron", asked Seamus.

"A little shuck up", replied Ron.

"We'll go and see her first thing tomorrow morning Ron, but I think we should head to bed", said Seamus.

"Thanks you two, and you're right", replied Ron.

Rom crawled into bed, upset and scared about what happened, he couldn't sleep.  
Harry on the other hand, nodded off pretty quickly, and slipped into another nightmare.

"Consider this a threat", whispered Voldemort.

"The next victim may not be so lucky", hissed Voldemort

Harry was stood in Borgin and Burkes during the dream, he was stood in front of a random but mysterious cabinet.

Harry woke up to find Ron looking over from his bed.

"Harry, are you okay?" asked Ron

"Just another nightmare", replied Harry.

"What happened", asked Ron.

"The attack on Hermione wasn't a coincident, Voldemort sent someone to attack her as a threat, and the next victim, maybe not as lucky. I was standing in from of an old cabinet in Borgin and burkes", replied Harry.

"Oh shit, he's really serious about hurting us to get what he wants", said Ron.

"He won't stop till he get what he wants, and we best be prepared when comes", said Harry with such anger.

"Let's get dressed and go down and see Hermione", said Harry

Ron, Harry and Seamus found Hermione to be awake by the time the trio arrived at the infirmary.  
Ron and Hermione were so happy to see each other.

"How are you feeling", asked Ron

"Confused and a little sore", replied Hermione.

"I'm glad to see you fine", replied Ron.

"Do you remember who did this to you", asked Harry.

"No, I was attacked by the behind, by the time I realised what happened, the person disappeared", replied Hermione.

"Do you think it has anything to do with Trelawney's prediction and your dream Harry?' asked Hermione.

"I think so", replied Harry.

"I think it's wise for you to go and see Dumbledore Harry", said Hermione.

"I agree, I'll go and see him during my free period before lunch", replied Harry.

"I appreciate you guys visiting me. You'll be late for divination, you better hurry" said Hermione.

Harry, Seamus and Ron were late to divination but knowing Hermione was well and okay was more important than arriving early. The only table that was free was by the window in the top left hand of the class-room. Harry wasn't paying attention and being in the corner of the room, it was easy for Harry to stare out of the window.  
The weather had changed today, instead of it snowing heavily like it had done for the past few weeks; there was torrential rain, which made the day feel gloomy and dark but the only person it didn't bother was Harry. Since his nightmare, Harry felt so angry, so helpless, so alone and what bothered him the most, is that he felt he's responsible for Hermione being attacked.  
Harry kept trying to figure out who would want to hurt Hermione. Bellatrix? Lucious Malfoy, maybe? Whoever it was must was good, being able to slip in and out of the castle undetected, even Dumbledore couldn't off known this was gonna happen inside the castle.  
Spending the majority of the class daydreaming, Ron nudged Harry to get his attention before Trelawney deducts ten points from Gryffindor and gives him detention.  
Class had ended shortly after Ron had nudged Harry.

"I'll catch you guys later, I'll go and see Dumbledore", said Harry who was distracted and distant.

Ron and Seamus didn't say anything to Harry but turned around gave him a look of sympathy.

Harry knocked on Dumbledore's door.

"Come in Harry", shouted Dumbledore.

"Take a seat, is there anything troubling you", asked Dumbledore.

"I had a dream after I found out that Hermione had been attacked, I was standing in Borgin and Burke's, I was stood facing an old cabinet. And Voldemort was stood behind me in mirror and whispered in my ear. He said that the attack on Hermione is a threat and his next victim maybe not be as lucky", replied Harry.

"A vanishing cabinet, they were popular amongst the Dark Lord and his followers, used a quick getaway if they were in trouble. I didn't know there was another one in Borgin and Burkes, while the other one is the room of requirements", replied Dumbledore.

"Do you reckon Snape or Malfoy helped whoever attacked Hermione into the castle", asked Harry.

"Snape would be foolish to do it, and I've had a hunch on Malfoy being up to something for a while now", replied Dumbledore

"How does Draco fit into all this", asked Hary.

"As you know, Draco's father is a Death Eater and I've heard that Voldemort is trying to recruit Draco as one as well, it's a tradition, and to show Voldemort that Draco can be trusted. Draco was ordered to repair the vanishing cabinet, but he didn't know what for, he probably did out of fear", replied Dumbledore.

"So what's going to happen to Draco", asked Harry.

"For now, nothing, but I can understand why you'd be mad but we know how they're getting into the castle, so if they attack, we'll be prepared", replied Dumbledore.

"But what happens if someone else gets attacked like Voldemort said in my dream", asked Harry with a deep concern in his voice.

"All we can do for now, is to put a charm on the vanishing cabinet, so, if anyone gets through or attempts to get through, we'll be able to defend those who he seeks to hurt", replied Dumbledore.

"I suggest you go and join your friends in the Great Hall, Hermione has been released out of the hospital wing for the hour", said Dumbledore.

Harry left Dumbledore's office with some questions asked but also left with more questions.

"Harry there you are, I'd thought you'd never join us", said Hermione with such glee.

"What did Dumbledore say", asked Ron.

"He said that whoever attacked Hermione, is a death eater, and used the banishing cabinet to gain access to the castle, and the cabinet was repaired by Draco", replied Harry.

"The low life piece of shit", replied Ron.

"Why would Draco do this", asked Seamus.

"Dumbledore reckons it's because he's scared. His father wants him to become a death eater like him, and Draco went along with it out of fear", replied Draco.

"Do you reckon Draco found out about us through the connection you and the Dark Lord", asked Seamus.

"I think so", replied Harry.

"By finding out about us, he won't hesitate to hurt or kill you to get what he wants from", said Harry.

"What do you reckon we do", asked Hermione.

"We go into the ministry and find the room of mysteries and find what Voldemort seeks, and that might give us the upper hand", replied Harry.

"What happens if we walk into a trap, we could use the order for help", asked Ron.

"Good idea Ron". Replied Hermione.

"I'll send a letter to Sirius and ask for their help", replied Harry.

"Best get back to class, come by the hospital wing later and we'll figure out a plan", said Hermione.

The group spent the rest of the day in class, and by the time everyone met up in the infirmary, Harry received a letter back from the order. Harry joined the group by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and read the letter out loud.

"**Dear Harry"**

"**I talked to the order, and they agree about helping you out once I mentioned the nightmares you've been having. You're friends and espicailly your relationship with Seamus, mean a lot to me and if they're in danger, that exposes not you only, but the rest of us. Once we've figured out a plan, we'll head to the ministry and help you out to find what you-know-seeks. This won't be easy and will be extremely dangerous, and someone may get killed. Think wisely. Keep your friend close and your enemies even closer.**

**P.s, Congratulations on your relationship with Seamus, I truly am happy for you**

"**Love Sirius"**

"I'm surprised that the order were convinced so easily", said Hermione.

"How should we plan this", asked Harry.

"Well, should meet at Grimmauld place, and use the floo network, if go in under the cloak, we'll get in without raising any suspicion, then from there, we'll head to the room of mysteries and search for what the Dark Lord wants, and by chance we get attacked, we'll stand back and hide and let Harry retrieve whatever it is, and then we can surprise the death eaters", replied Hermione.

"When should we go", asked Ron

"Friday night, it'll be busy with everyone leaving for the weekend. It'll make it easier for us to slip in undetected", replied Harry.

"I'll send a letter back to the order telling them when and where", said Hermione.

Authors Note – I hoped you enjoyed chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be up in a few days. Please leave a review or a comment


	6. Chapter 6 – The Beginning of the End!

Harry and Seamus: An unexpected love story!

Chapter 6 – The Beginning of the End!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

The next few days came and went pretty quickly, which wasn't surprising as everyone was pre-occupied with the plans to sneak into the Ministry. And Friday night finally arrived; the group were sat by the fire discussing the plans.

"Harry, the cloak isn't big enough to cover all of us, so I brought dour vales of polyjuice for Seamus, Neville, Ginny and Luna, who'll meet us outside the castle in a bit", said Hermione.

"Who's hairs have you got", asked Harry

"Malfoy's, Blaise's Crabb's and Goyle's, no one will raise suspicion as their parents work at the ministry, which makes slipping in easier for us", replied Hermione.

"How long will the potion last for", asked Ron.

"About an hour or two, long of us to sneak and get to the room of mysteries", replied Hermione.

"What happens if it's a trap and we don't find what we're looking for", asked Ron

"If the Dark Lord knows we're going there with the order, he won't send his followers", replied Hermione.

After a brief talk, the group headed down to the front of the castle to meet Luna. The group apparated to Grimmauld Place. Seamus still wasn't use to it but he didn't crash to the ground last, instead he bent holding his stomach in agony, but didn't feel the need to vomit. Like Harry, Ginny was affected. Luna and Neville on the other hand, violently threw up and became disoriented but after a few minutes, they were fine and headed inside first, followed by Hermione and Ron. Harry and Seamus took a few minutes before heading in as Seamus was still in agony.

"Are you okay", asked Harry.

"My stomach still hurts but I'll be fine", replied Seamus.

Harry just smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips, the first time in a day that Harry showed some affection for Seamus, which was a nice as Harry was too distracted which made him feel guilty.

"What was that for", asked Seamus

"Well, I know haven't been affection lately and I just wanted to let you know I still love and care for you, and I want to say thank you for risking everything to come here", replied Harry.

"I know I didn't have to come here but I know that I care for you deeply and what sort of boyfriend I would be if I didn't show my boyfriend love and support", replied Seamus.

Seamus smiled and grabbed Harry's hand and Harry followed Seamus into the kitchen to find Lupin, Sirius, Moody and Tonks sat around the table with a pint of Butterbeer in their hands discussing the plan.

"I've prepared polyjuice for Luna, Ginny, Neville and Seamus", said Hermione as passed the three vales them.

"Harry, Ron and I will go in under the cloak and Luna, Neville, Ginny and Seamus will go in disguised as Draco, Blaise, Crabb and Goyle", said Hermione

"Genius idea Hermione", said Lupin.

"Thank you sir", replied Hermione.

"As you know, when we head into the Ministry, it'll be busy with everyone leaving for home, if we time it right, we can slip through the crown in three different groups", said Sirius.

"Tonks, Moody, Sirius and myself will head in first, followed by Seamus,Ginny, Neville and Luna and then finally by Ron, Harry and Hermione, this way, if anything happens to you guys, you can make a quick exit if you're discovered or get lost, if you could through without a problem which shouldn't be a problem, we'll meet outside the door for the room of mysteries and go from there", said Lupin.

"How will we get in", asked Ron.

"We'll use the Floo network, apparating is too risky and it'll draw too much attention", replied Hermione.

"When you're all ready, we'll head to the ministry", said Moody.

The group finished their Butterbeer, and then proceeded over the Floo network in the front room.

"Once we're in the ministry, we need to move quickly", said Moody.

The group left Grimmauld Place, and headed to room of mysteries. It took them 45 minutes to get there as Harry, Ron and Hermione were nearly exposed twice on the way there, which delayed them. They finally arrived at the room of mysteries and headed in.

"Do you know what we're looking for?" asked Lupin.

"We're looking for a small crystal ball, with a white cloud inside", replied Harry.

"A prophecy", said Sirius.

"I must warn you Harry, if Voldemort gets his hands on your prophecy, it'll change the upcoming war between us and him, if we find it and we get attacked, you must protect it all costs, do you understand Harry", replied Lupin.

"That's what Professor Trelawney saw her in prediction", said Hermione.

With a worried look in his face, Harry preceeded to lead the group, while holding hands with Seamus, he did this out of security and comfort, knowing that the one he gave his heart to was stood by his side.

"I wanted to say, if anything happens, I wanted you to know I love you Harry", whispered Seamus.

"I love you to", replied Harry with a smile.

It took Harry an hour to lead the group to where his prophecy is but when he arrived it wasn't there. There weren't any prophecies a matter of fact.

"Why isn't it here, it's meant to be here", said Harry.

"Harry, do you think the prediction was right", replied Hermione.

"I don't know, they would appear by chance", said Sirius.

The group decided to leave before the polyjuice potion wore off on Seamus, Ginny, Neville and Luna. They got back to Floo network as the polyjuice potion wore off but they managed to get back to Grimmauld Place before anyone would notice who they really are.

Everyone arrived back without a scratch, and everyone decided to eat and have a few more Butterbeer's.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you out there tonight, I was sure it was gonna be there", said Harry,

"Harry, we don't blame you, anyone of us would of done the same", said Sirius in a sympathetic tone.

"But what if he's doing this to make me break or to turn me into him. I feel so angry all the time", replied Harry.

"Harry you will never be him or turn into him", replied Hermione.

"There's one big that makes you different to Voldemort, you have love to fight for", said Sirius.

"It's getting pretty late. I sent a letter to Dumbledore, telling him that you're staying the night here", said Lupin.

"Harry and Seamus, you two can share the bedroom on the top floor to right, Hermione and Ron you can share the room across from Harry and Seamus and as for Luna and Neville there's a bedroom on the second floor with two separate beds", said Sirius.

Harry was the first one to head up to bed, as he was to upset and stressed out about the ministry. Harry gave a look at Seamus to hint to follow him, as Harry needed to be wrapped up his arms, for comfort.  
Seamus shortly followed Harry, leaving everyone else in the kitchen.

"How are you holding", asked Seamus.

"I don't know, I feel like he's trying to turn me against you all, to use you as a weapon to get me out the way, or use you as away to get me on his side. I'm terrified that you're going to die because of", replied Harry who broke down in tears as soon he entered his room, which Harry never did.

"Harry, you are nothing like him, you never will be. You have people who you love you and you have a reason to fight for them and for me. I will be here by your side to fight against the dark lord", said Seamus, who wiped away the tears on his face, kissed him and then took him over to the bed to spoon.

Harry quickly fell asleep in the arms of Seamus, as he fell asleep, he knew he was dreaming, dreaming through the eyes of Voldemort but this time, Harry was stood in a room, his friends were being held hostage by death eaters, but Seamus wasn't there, and Voldemort laughed. All Harry could see was a pool of blood where Voldemort was standing and realised the blood was on his hands. Harry woke to find that Seamus wasn't there. Harry, in a state of panic, rushed to find Seamus.

"Seamus, has disappeared, have you heard or seen him", asked Harry.

"No, sorry Harry, I haven't", replied Ginny

"I'll go and cheek with Ron and Hermione", said Harry

"Have you seen Seamus", said Harry.

"No", said Hermione.

Harry went downstairs to find Sirius, Lupin and Moody talking in the kitchen.

"Seamus has seem to have disappeared and he's nowhere in the house, have you seen him?' asked Harry.

"Yes we have", replied the group.

"We cast a spell on the house to tell us if anyone attempted to enter or leave or has actually got into the house but whoever took Seamus, knew there was a spell put on it and managed to counter it", said Lupin.

"I'm sorry to say Harry but it appears that Seamus was taken while you were asleep", said Sirius.

"It appears to be a death-eater that took him", said Moody

Authors Note- I'll end the chapter here. I'll be working towards the end of the story. I hope you liked the story so far. Keep reading


	7. Chapter 7 – On a Frozen Lake!

Harry and Seamus: An unexpected love story!

Chapter 7 – On a Frozen Lake!

Disclaimer - Copyright, I do now own Harry Potter. Harry Potter is J.K. Rowlings work. Everything that is used in this story is property of J.K. Rowling. I own nothing!

WARNING – This story may contain explicit sexual/erotic content/themes and may contain course language throughout the story. This is not suitable for young readers. This is for a mature audience!

Harry was in a state of panic when he found out Seamus was taken in his sleep.

"How did I not notice", said Harry in an angry tone.

"We believe that someone cast stupefy on you Harry", said Sirius.

"Can we find out who cast it", asked Harry.

"Harry, it was Snape", replied Lupin.

Ginny, Ron and Hermione walked in the kitchen to find Harry pacing up and down.

"Snape did this", replied Harry

"What's going on, have you found Seamus yet", asked Hermione

"Snape kidnapped Seamus during the night", replied Harry.

"The bastard, how, why?' asked Ron

"No one knew we were here except for Dumbledore", said Hermione.

"He managed to get past the spell Moody cast, and then used stupefy on Harry and then apparated with Seamus", said Dumbledore who apparated the moment Hermione spoke.

"You Knew', said Harry in an outrage.

"No Harry, I didn't", said Dumbledore.

This was the first time that Harry ever doubted Dumbledore. Dumbledore had distanced himself to Harry.

"What would Snape want with Seamus", asked Hermione.

"I don't know, but I know has something to do with the dreams Harry's been having", replied Dumbledore.

"I had another dream last night", said Harry who wasn't paying attention.

"Harry, what happened", asked Hermione.

"I... was standing in the middle of a room with a crystal ball in my hand and everyone was being held hostage by death eaters but Seamus wasn't there and Voldemort was stood across from me and there was blood dripping from my hands", replied Harry.

"Do you think you hurt Seamus", asked Hermione.

"I don't know and I'm really terrified that I'm going to kill Seamus", replied Harry

"I know you're worried Harry but just remember, it was only dream. I know and you know that you would never hurt anyone especially the ones you love", said Sirius, who placed his hands on Harry's head.

"We'll find him Harry", said Ron.

"We have to do something", said Harry.

Morning had arrived but no one seemed to notice until the owls brought the morning post.  
There was a letter for Harry which was unusual as the only people that sent him letters where in kitchen. Harry opened the letter and read it out loud.

"**Mr. Potter**

**I have the one you seek, give me what I want; the one's you love will die, if you fail to bring me what I want by midnight tonight. Come to the Malfoy manor alone"**

"It's written in blood", said Harry

"Harry, this isn't good", said Hermione.

"What should I do", asked Harry.

"Do what Voldemort asks, and try and get Seamus back without handing over the prophecy", replied Dumbledore.

"But what happens if it's another trap", asked Harry.

"We'll go with you to Malfoy manner", replied Dumbledore.

"What happens if they know you're there", asked Hermione.

"I know it's hard for you believe but Snape is on our side, he went in a spy to help bring down you-know-who, he'll help us get in and rescue Seamus", replied Dumbledore.

"I don't particularly like it but I have to agree with Dumbledore on this one Harry", replied Hermione.

"We'll go before midnight, and I'll go alone and when the timing is right you attack the death eaters and scare off Voldemort.

Harry apparated to Malfoy Manor to find Snape stood at the gates to let him in.

"Stay quiet and speak unless spoken to and be careful not to make a stupid mistake", whispered Snape as he grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him to the main hall.

"Ah Harry, I was hoping you'd come", said Voldemort.

"Seamus", shouted Harry.

"Silence", said Voldemort.

"Have you brought what I asked", asked Voldemort.

"Yes", replied Harry.

"If you were smart, you'd hand it over right now", asked Voldemort,

"Let Seamus go first", replied Harry.

"Harry, please do what he says", interrupted Seamus.

"Crucio", yelled Voldemort and direct the spell towards Seamus.

"Get there in", said Bellatrix.

"Well, well, what do we have here", asked Voldemort.

"It appears Potter has brought back-up", replied Bellatrix.

"Death-Eaters, take them Hostage", yelled Voldemort.

"Mr. Potter, you have two choices, you can either give me the prophecy and I'll let everyone go or you can fight back and I kill everyone", said Voldemort,

"Harry, please do what he says", yelled Hermione.

Harry didn't seem to hear Hermione, as he was stood over Seamus, trying to stop the bleed, but helping Seamus seemed to make the bleeding worse.  
Harry realised what was happening and followed Voldemort into the middle of the room.

"Why are you doing this", asked Harry.

"You see, I must live while you must die", replied Voldemort.

"Why is it that I had to receive the prophecy", asked Harry.

"You see, the prophecy only reveals itself to those who it belongs", replied Voldemort.

"So what is your choice going to be, the prophecy or your friends", said Voldemort.

"You're a fool to do this Tom", said Dumbledore as he apparated into the room as Harry was about to hand over the prophecy.

"Stupefy", yelled Voldemort who cast the spell at Seamus to show he was serious.

"Seamus", screamed Harry, who being held back by Dumbledore.

Harry managed to break, and ran over to Seamus, who was knocked out and bleeding, Harry cast **Brackium Emendo **to heal his cuts but he was still unconscious. "Come on Seamus, please wake up", cried Harry.

"Avada Kedavra", yelled Voldemort and cast it towards Dumbledore.

"Stupefy", yelled Dumbledore as he knocked Harry out of the way.

Harry ran over to Seamus in attempt to wake him back up, but no matter how hard he tried

"Leave", yelled Dumbledore.

The group ran over to Harry and Seamus and apparated back to Hogwarts, the one place Voldemort would be foolish to fool them.

"We need to get him up to Madam Pomfrey", said Harry.

"She'll know what to do", said Hermione.

"What's happened', asked Madam Pomfrey.

"You-Know-Who kidnapped him and used stupefy on him", replied Harry.

"Can you heal him", asked Harry.

"Sure, it'll take a few days though", replied Madam Pomfrey.

"Thank you", replied Harry.

Harry kissed Seamus on the lips and headed off to bed with the rest of the group. The next few days dragged on really slowly, all worrying about Seamus, especially Harry who hadn't slept since taking Seamus to the hospital wing.

"Harry, haven't you heard, Seamus is out of the hospital wing", said Hermione ecstatically.

"Harry" said Seamus, who was stood behind Harry.

"Seamus, how are you", asked Harry.

"I'm good", replied Seamus.

Harry stood and kissed Seamus on the lips for a few seconds, just long enough to show that Harry's fine with everyone knowing he's gay.  
Harry and Seamus sat down to have some breakfast when Ron looked up and said,

"Did you see the look on Malfoy's face when you two kissed", said Ron.

"He wasn't happy, do you think he's also pissed with the fact that we escaped from his house the other night", asked Ron.

"I hope so, the foul bastard", said Seamus.

"There really is going to be a war", said Hermione.

"Yeah, we better be prepared when there is", replied Harry.

The rest of the school year went by pretty quick and danger-free for now, which was a plus for Harry and Seamus as they were able to open about their relationship, which made Harry the happiest he'd been for the first time ever. Ron and Hermione haven't argued in months. Harry came to the conclusion that after the events of that night, Ron and Hermione both realised that they meant to much to each other to argue over petty things, and became closer that night.  
With the school year nearing its end, Harry and Seamus were discussing what they had planned for the summer, hinting that Seamus wanted Harry to spend the summer with him, which he was extremely happy about as it meant a summer away from the Dursley's, and he could Ron and Hermione.

"So how about it then", asked Seamus.

"I'd love to", replied Harry.

Hermione and Ron caught up with Harry and Seamus.

"What are you two so happy about", asked Ron.

"Harry is spending the summer with me", replied Seamus.

"I'm so happy for you", replied Hermione.

Seamus turned and kissed Harry. All was well for now.

The end.

Author's Note – I decided to end the story here, but if you guys like it, I can write a sequel. I hoped you enjoyed the story.


End file.
